A Week At Wolvain’s
A Week At Wolvain’s 'is a fan fnaf game that follows the average play style of a fnaf fan game, where you are stuck in your office defending against various assailants, but this game spins a twist on it. Story A new pizzeria opens up in town. They call themselves ‘''Wolvain’s Wonderland’, ''intending on cashing in the children’s pizzeria trend. They opened up in the small town of Westside in Florida. However, like many other pizzerias before them, many strange ''accidents ''occur. Needing someone to watch the animatronics while they ‘''settle in’, a employee who was an old friend of yours calls and you except the job for a measly $1200. Nights Night 1: ”''Oh hey! Glad to see you accepted my offer! I'll record you a message every night to help you out. Anyway, what I was trying to tell you over the phone was that the place was new and that the animatronics have got to ‘settle in’. Basically, their programming needs time to properly connect to the criminal database, but for now they think anyone inside is a criminal for safety.'' Anyhow, we hired you to keep an eye on the animatronics. They can get themselves into some pretty weird places. To keep the animatronics out of trouble, you can seal doors to prevent them from moving into that room, however this takes a lot of power. You can also manually activate a blackout, where most animatronics will shut down and you can manually move them around for a few seconds, but only once per night. You can also leave your security office if you want to, but this is only useful during the blackout. Only Floressa and Phoebe are active tonight. Phoebe makes her way around clumsily, regularly knocking things over and causing the cameras to activate noise sensors. She’s camera shy, so listen to the sounds instead. Floressa is much more cautious. She Is easily scared, don’t let Phoebe sneak up on her or she will run far away. Shut the door on both of them if they appear at the doorway. Goodnight! Talk to you tomorrow.” Night 2 ”Heya there! Sorry, I can’t talk for as long tonight, weird things have been happening here. A animatronic we brought in from the factory malfunctioned and almost crushed an employee. Then it said ”he did it”. '' ''Anyhow, The Three-faced has activated. It’s a creepy old robot from an unknown location. If it wanders out of its room, don’t let it interact with other robots or it will speed them up. Force it to go back by sealing the doors so it’s forced to go back and then you have to get out of your office and go lock him in his room to make sure he can’t get out. Goodnight.” Night 3 (TBA) Animatronics '''Wolvain ''the wolf'' Appearance: He looks like humanoid a wolf with grey fur. He has blue eyes, however during the night they become red. Donned upon his head sits a black bowler hat. Behaviour: During the day he would sing while playing his electric guitar. During special times the animatronic would walk around to interact with guests and take selfies with them. He activates at Night 3. '''He will walk around at a brisk pace, almost jogging. He will make his way to the office, and is immune to the effects of a blackout. If he encounters Floressa, he will begin to talk to her for a second. He can approach via either door. '''Phoebe ''the peacock'' Appearance: She looks like a humanoid bird with a blue torso covered in feathers with long birdlike legs with sharp talons on the end of them instead of feet. She has the iconic peacock tail feathers stuck onto her back. Behaviour: During the day she would play the drums. She sometimes would walk around to interact with guests during the break between shows, even allowing selfies with her. She activates at Night 1 '''and walks around slowly, knocking things over and making noise. She will always approach the right door, and it must be closed quickly or she will kill the player. If looked at for too long she will enter a rage, smashing the cameras in surrounding rooms and moving faster, however will create more noise. (Cameras will be replaced in a few seconds after she breaks them. Starting from '''Night 3, if she enters a room with a vent, she might go into it, in which she will climb in it to behind you where it shows an instant game over if you don't exit the room for a while.) Floressa ''the fox'' Appearance: She looks like a humanoid fox, being orange and red in most places. She wears a dark blue scarf around her neck and has a wide brim black hat. She also has a fox tail and has a beige belly. Behaviour: During the day she sings back-up vocals for the band. In between shows she interacts with guests, even taking photos with them. She activates at Night 1 '''and walks at a normal speed towards your office, and always attacks from the left door, which you must close quickly if you want to survive. She is timid and if another animatronic enters the room she is in and approaches from behind or to the side of her she will let out a startled scream and will run far away. '''Selena ''the show-bird'' Appearance: She looks like a humanoid bird. She has a white body with feathers all over it, some of which being black. Her legs are almost the same as Phoebe's, '''but they are longer and more pale. She wears a top hat, a white dress and a very shiny, sequin covered red bow-tie. Behaviour: During the day she plays the drums and dances. In between shows she can leave the stage to interact with guests, taking photos with them. She activates at '''Night 5. '''She is probably the most painful animatronic to deal with. She starts in her dressing room. When she exits she expects near constant attention. There is a bar that slowly drains when you look away, and fills up when you look at her. Starting from '''Night 6, '''she can approach you right door and expect you to keep the right door open to keep her bar up, and if you close it on her the bar will drain very quickly. this can be very annoying if another animatronic is behind her when shes at the door. Luckily she may enter her dressing room again for an hour or two to give some breathing room, however this becomes increasingly rarer as the nights progress. If the bar drains to nothing she will kill you '''INSTANTLY. Ignus ''the iguana'' Appearance: He looks like a humanoid lizard with bright glowing orange eyes. His skin is a light green and is covered in bumps. 5 spikes sprout from his back going down his spine. Behavior: During the day he plays a rock guitar and sometimes during the break between shows, takes photos with guests. He activates Night 3, '''and will slowly advance towards your left door, which you must close. He will break through doors, so you must tire him out by sealing doors around the facility to slow him down. That way he can’t break through your door. '''The Three-faced One ''the monster'' Appearance: It looks similar to a giant sock puppet, having patches of different materials all over it and has 4 legs that sprout from its body, along with 2 lanky arms. It has 3 sown on faces. The left one is Tragedy (the sad face), the right one is Prosperity (the happy face) and the final face in the middle is Theatre (a neutral, flat looking face). Behaviour: During the day, it sits in Its locked-up box, far away from the public eye. It activates at Night 2. It''' will exit his box and will start moving around. If it encounters an animatronic it will teleport them into a room closer to the office. If it gets to the office it kills you instantly. Seal doors to force him back to the room with the box in it, where he will enter the box to rest. Exit your office when it is safe and press the lock door button on his room to prevent him from escaping again. Starting '''Night 4, it can enter vents to travel to other rooms, but not to get behind you like Phoebe. Grizzly ''the sleepy grizzly bear'' Appearance: He looks just a normal bear, except more cartoony. He has a night hat on and is covered in shaggy brown fur. Behaviour: During the day, he will tell stories to kids in the Story Room. He activates Night 6 '''and he starts in the Story Room. He will slowly advance towards your office, nd when he arrives he can go to either door. Once he enters he falls asleep. If you close the door or flash the light in his eyes it will make him wake up slightly. Once he’s full wake up he will break a door for the duration of the night. Then will leave. If you just wait he will leave after a while. Mechanics Doors: One is on the left and one is on the right. Press a button to close them. They take 0.3% power every second closed. This is doubled when both are closed. Flashlight: Used to look out of the door and to see when out of your office. Charges when not in use. Sealing Doors Around The Building: Every rooms doors can be sealed. However this drains 0.1% power per second and only 4 can be shut at once. Using this to get an animatronic “stuck” is a terrible idea, and should be used to slow or if the animatronics gimmicks need it. Exiting Your Office: You can press a button to exit your office. This is useful to avoid '''Phoebe when she sticks her head out of the vents and also to lock the Three Faced back in its room. Also you must exit to use the blackout mechanic. If (Phoebe, Floressa, Selen) get in, they will stay in the office till you go back in, because to end the night you must be in the office. you could lure them away by going up to them while outside though. If Ignus or Wolvain get in, they trash the office, ending the night In your failure. If Grizzly gets in he will just go to sleep, and if the thfee faced gets out while your outside it will rush and instant kill you. Camera Tablet: Use this to see a map of the location and its vents and to check on animatronics. Needed for Wolvain because of his unique behaviour. Manual Blackout When you activate the switch, you shut down all the animatronics except Wolvain and the Three Faced. When you exit your office you can pull animatronics heads off and throw them far away, and when they reactivate they have to go grab their head. The Three Faced doesn’t shut down but one of its heads falls off, so you can still throw it around. You cant enter your office until the blackout ends or if you are holding a head. Trivia * Despite being a girl peacock, '''Phoebe '''still has tail feathers. This was probably done to show the iconic feature of a peacock so she didn't just look like a random bird. Category:A Week At Wolvain’s